1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to glove boxes. Specifically, the invention is a glove box for cutting a hole in a ceiling, supported on a telescoping pole.
2. Description of the Related Art
Those who perform construction, plumbing, electrical, insulation, asbestos removal, or other dust-producing work inside homes and businesses have frequently sought to reduce the amount of dust and debris produced by those activities. In some cases, such as asbestos removal, the dust must be completely contained to prevent health hazards. In other situations, the workers merely wish to avoid spreading debris throughout the work site, thereby providing a better service to the building's occupants. It therefore comes as no surprise that several other dust containment systems have been proposed.
Several dust containment systems described in various patents require the user to partially enter the containment area, thereby significantly reducing the level of convenience and health benefits for the user. Additionally, it may be difficult to keep all of the dust and debris within the containment area during the entry and exit of workers. Other dust containment systems rely on a bag type container, making it difficult for such containers to support larger or heavier pieces of debris. Still other dust containment systems support the container against a surface using a cantilever-type frame, reducing the ability of the container to seal against the surface.
One example of a glove device used to keep a work area clean is U.S. Pat. No. 4,736,488, issued to Ruth A. Nielsen on Apr. 12, 1988, describing a paint drip pan having an aperture for receiving the user's wrist, and a glove attached within the aperture.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,352, issued to Jerome P. Strieter on Aug. 23, 1988, describes an isolation enclosure for cleaning contaminated environments. The enclosure includes a booth and an adjustable ceiling-contacting plenum. A vacuum and ventilation system is used to filter contaminants, such as asbestos particles, from the air within the enclosure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,865,401, issued to Earl B. Jacobson on Sep. 12, 1989, describes a glove bag for removing asbestos brakes. The bag includes removable stiffening ribs forming a tapered shape. One end is covered by a pair of overlapping slotted membranes to fit over the brake. Opposing sides include gloves extending into the bag. The bag is supported on a telescoping pole. A similar invention is described in International Pat. App. No. WO 88/04964, published on Jul. 14, 1988.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,191, issued to G. William Bain on Mar. 27, 1990, describes an apparatus for protecting a ceiling work area from dispersal of asbestos fibers. The apparatus comprises a bag suspended from a horizontal frame, fitting against the ceiling. The frame is held against the ceiling by a telescoping pole supported by outrigger frames. The bag includes at least one glove extending into the bag. An exhaust fan maintains a pressure below atmospheric pressure within the bag. A similar invention is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,088,511, issued to G. William Bain on Feb. 18, 1992.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,923,251, issued to Naoyoshi Funakawa et al. on May 8, 1990, describes an apparatus for removing asbestos from a surface. The apparatus comprises a rotary wire brush within a container configured to be positioned against a ceiling. A suction means draws air in from the outside of the container. The apparatus is mounted on a platform which can be moved horizontally during operation. The front of the container is slightly below the ceiling, preventing the container from scraping the asbestos off ahead of the wire brush, and allowing for air to enter the container and be drawn towards the suction means.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,984, issued to Levearn F. Cuevas on Sep. 11, 1990, describes a cylindrical debris catcher for drills, stud guns, etc. The debris catcher includes a connector end for connecting to the tool, a collector end configured to remain in contact with the work surface, and a bellows portion therebetween.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,002,871, issued to Walter B. Lemon III, on Nov. 5, 1991, describes a system for localizing a portion of a structure for treatment. The system includes a support frame with a debris containment bag. At least one glove extends into the bag. A hose for spraying liquids into the bag and a vacuum hose for exhausting gases from the bag also attach to the bag.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,464,286, issued to Sidney V. Stevens et al. on Nov. 7, 1995, describes a ceiling tile dust and debris catcher. The dust catcher is a generally cylindrical plastic bag attaching to a ceiling by adhesive tape, and is snugged around the waist of a worker by a drawstring.
Several different support poles have been proposed in U.S. patents. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,372,073, issued to Algernon F. Flournoy on Mar. 20, 1945, describes a harvesting basket supported on a pole. The lower end of the pole has a spike to facilitate driving the pole into the ground. Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,339,048, issued to Bruce A. McMillen et al. on Jul. 13, 1982, describes an elevated garbage bag holder. The garbage bag holder includes an elevated platform for supporting the garbage and a stem. The stem is held by a receptacle mounted in the ground.
None of the above containment systems includes a transparent, rigid container pressed into sealing engagement with a work surface by a centrally mounted pole, and having a seal capable of accommodating small variations in the surface. None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a glove box for cutting a hole in a ceiling solving the aforementioned problems is desired.